


happy mason jar

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, THERE'S A SURPRISE AT THE END SO U SHOULD READ, it's their anniversary, luke and ash are poor, they make it cute even though they don't have much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and ashton are going through hard times, but the money in the happy mason jar always gives them something to look forward to</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy mason jar

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while idk just some fluff

Luke had been saving up for weeks, and today is the day he finally gets to put those extra twenty dollars to use. The money’s been kept in an old, glass mason jar, staring at Luke everyday—sometimes happily, and sometimes in disappointment. Today it was happy. Today it was so happy.

 

_Ash,_

 

~~_Ash,_ ~~ _Baby,_

 

That’s it.

 

 _ ~~Ash,~~_ _Baby, we’re going out tonight_ ☺ _wear ~~that blue sweater~~_ _my_ _red_ _flannel_ _,_ _you look so cute in it. I love you X_ _♥_

 

Luke read over the note once more, deciding it was satisfactory. He put the cap on the pen and dropped it on the counter.

 

Luke then set out for work, but not without giving one last loving glance to the happy mason jar.

• • •

Normally, it would have been a very disappointing day at work, but not today. Today, nothing could bring Luke down, even though he didn’t get a single tip. It was expected as a bag boy, of course, but with his courtesy, Luke could usually squeeze a dollar or two out of elders. Not today, though, but Luke didn’t care. There’s a cute boy in an oversized red flannel waiting on him at home.

 

Luke stopped in a field on the way home and picked up some wild flowers. They were pretty, he thought. Hopefully Ashton would think so too.

 

Happily, Luke hopped from the car and enthusiastically slammed the door shut. He stampeded up the steps, a huge smile decorating his face. Anxious as ever, Luke stuck his key into the door and pushed it open.

 

Ashton was sat on the couch, absently reading an outdated magazine Luke had brought back from the supermarket. Wearing the flannel.

 

“Happy anniversary, gorgeous,” Luke beamed, only taking two strides to reach the couch. Ashton’s head turned up at Luke’s disruption, and he painted on a soft smile.

 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Ashton repeated, lifting his bum off the cushion the tiniest bit to briefly connect his lips with Luke’s.

 

“Here, I picked these up for you.” Luke presented the wild flowers to Ashton, and Ashton gave another small smile. It seemed he’s only capable of giving small smiles, but Luke didn’t mind, because Ashton’s eyes reveal his true emotions. In that moment, he was happier than the mason jar on the counter.

 

“Thanks, babe. I dropped off my resume at three more places today, and—”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Luke calmly intervened, giving Ashton another tender kiss to keep him silent. “We’re not gonna worry about that today, okay? It’s only about us today.”

 

Ashton smiled again, his dimples popping this time. “Okay.” His voice was quiet, yet still radiating happiness.

 

“So, you ready to go?” Luke asked, standing upright. Ashton nodded, taking the hand Luke offered.

 

Before leaving the small apartment, Luke made one last stop to get the money from the mason jar. His peripheral vision caught the note from this morning, and he smiled fondly, seeing that Ashton had made an addition of his own— _I love you too_ ツ Luke wasn’t sure if he was supposed to see it or if Ashton only did it for himself, but either way, it made Luke glow with happiness.

• • •

Luke took Ashton to a local restaurant for their anniversary, seeing it was within his budget. And, maybe, okay, Luke splurged a bit in buying a milkshake for them with two straws. It was cute, and they hadn’t done anything cute in god knows how long.

 

Luke had seventy-four cents left over, and he very well made sure to get at least one quarter out of the difference. He ended up with two, so maybe the final purchase could be a bit nicer than he had originally anticipated.

 

Ashton set straight for the door, but Luke abruptly stopping forced Ashton back as well. “What’s up?”

 

“Hold on a sec, okay?” Luke replied, releasing Ashton’s hand so he could sort through his coins. He dropped the remaining twenty-four cents into his pocket and bent down to insert the two quarters into one of the small toy machines beside the register.

 

“Luke, what are you doing? We can’t waste our money on that.”

 

“It isn’t a waste, I promise,” Luke said, turning the handle until one of the small plastic containers fell into the depository. Luke popped off the top, and readjusted himself so that he’s on one knee rather than squatting.

 

“Luke, what are you—”

 

“Ashton,” Luke begins, taking his teary-eyed boyfriend’s hand, “it has been a hell of a three years for us, hasn’t it? We’ve had our ups and downs, and, admittedly, right now, we’re probably enduring the worst conditions we’ve ever had to endure. But you and I have stuck together throughout everything, and I swear to god, Ashton, there has never been a time that I didn’t love you. No matter what we’re going through, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and even though this is probably so irrational right now, I just need to have the satisfaction of calling you my fiancée, so, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, will you please take this plastic ring and be my husband in the undetermined future?”

 

By then, tears were slowly dripping from Ashton’s eyes; he nodded quickly and mouthed, “Yes.”

 

Luke jumped up, unthreading his fingers from Ashton’s so he could wrap his fiancée into a hug. Ashton buried his face in Luke’s neck, dripping warm tears against Luke’s skin. Ashton stayed wrapped in Luke’s embrace for another minute or so, then pulled away with red eyes and immediately pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips.

 

“C’mon,” Luke nodded his head toward the exit, “let’s go home.”

 

That night, Luke exited the restaurant with a fiancée and twenty-four cents to start a new savings in the happy mason jar.


End file.
